Why Not Change?
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Izaya wakes up with a troubling thought on his mind. And he simply has to test out his lovely monster to see how things will go . Will Izaya be able to tame this unpredictable monster into submission? IZUO, YAOI, LEMON!


**A/N EDIT! I MEANT TO SAY IZUO! IT'S JUST THAT I WRITE FOR SHIZAYA USUALLY, SO I NATURALLY WROTE SHIZAYA WHEN I MEANT IZUO! Sorry once again! ) More Shizaya~! Huzzah~! And it's another lemon too~! So beware~! It gets graphic~! :3 Just because I'm in a extreme yaoi mood I guess X3 But this just randomly popped into my head while thinking of Shizaya! But, you can thank my computer for it's lateness. It decided to delete everything without letting me in on it! And this isn't the first time this has happened! I think it's trying to tell me it hates my writing! But, I now keep an extra copy saved just encase it goes on strike. X3 But, I hope you all enjoy~! **

**LEMON! DON'T LIKE, GO AWAY! If you do like, please read on~! :3**

* * *

My world slowly came to life as a ray of sunlight ran over my face. Everything was a blur, not making much sense to me in my groggy haze. But what felt as clear as day was the ache in my ass. My mind finally was awake enough to think properly as I recalled last nights 'events'. Me and Shizuo did it last night then. Throwing my hand over my eyes, I smiled. Sitting up, I felt Shizuo's arm fall from my mid-section to my bare lap, his hand falling in not a good place. I looked over to the brute sleeping soundly next to me, a soft look to his features that no one really gets to see. He'll never agree to this, but he does look, dare I say, cute while sleeping~. He doesn't have his angry frown on his face~. I ran my fingers over his smooth skin, watching as he made a small noise in his sleep.

Just then a thought crossed me that made my smile fall. Why am I always the uke? I never seem to top Shizu-chan~! I don't think that's hardly fair~! Well, I'll just have to see if we can change that tonight~.

After getting dressed and walking into the kitchen, I heard Shizuo finally getting ready. I waited for the blond to make his way into the kitchen, smoking a cigaret before he grabbed a bottle of milk, chugging it and turning to look at me.

" Morning Shizu-chan~!" He grunted, walking towards me, giving me a quick, rough kiss before passing me and walking right out the door. He's never really been a morning person~. Now, how will I get the strongest man in Ikebukuro to be bottom to me~? Sounds like a fun challenge! I laughed to myself before also leaving to go to work.

My self challenge made it hard to focus on work. Who would have time to worry about work when you've got to tame the personification of violence enough to be bottom~?

" You seem spacey today Izaya..." Namie mumbled, glancing at me before returning to rummaging through her papers.

" Why how nice of you to notice Namie~! I've just got a lot to think about." I walked over to my human game board, picking up one of the chess pieces, twisting it around in my fingers absent-mindlessly. Just out of mire luck, the piece I picked up was the piece I used for Shizuo. What should I do? His pride is to great for me to just out and ask him, so that's out of the question. Maybe if he's tired after working for so long, and comes home to a horny, sexy looking me, he'll do anything to just let loose! But, he's not 'the strongest man' for nothing. He did chase me all around without feeling any effects of fatigue. Perhaps if I take out the part with him being tired after work, and just have him come home to me looking sexy in something, and not let him do anything till he agrees to bottoming! That may work, but I still feel the need to have one or two back up plans~! After all, Shizuo's not an easy person to predict~!

I smiled to myself, proud that I didn't think of drugging him into submission. That would've been bad~. I want him fully awake and not try killing me once he wakes up and knows what I did. And I know just the thing to make sure my dear Shizu-chan is in the mood too~!

" Ah~! It's perfect~!" I shouted in joy, holding up my Shizuo game piece, smiling happily at it.

" Is there something wrong with you that I should be afraid of? Besides the things I already know are wrong with you?" Letting my arms fall to my side, my smile dropped. Me and Namie had a little staring contest as I tried to think what she was talking about.

" What ever are you talking about Namie~?"

" You stood there for half an hour, just thinking about something. Then out of the blue, you yelled that 'it was prefect'. What ever 'it' is." Namie frowned, cautiously looking at me as I smiled at her.

" Oh it was nothing~! Just thinking about what I should do for my next plan! I'm going out for a bit. Tell me if any thing comes up~!" With that I walked out of my large apartment, a forgotten game piece in my jacket pocket. Now~, off to go follow Shizu-chan for a while!

Most people would find it weird that our relationship has us stalking one another. But I find it perfectly normal~! After all, even the little humans get curious of the one they love after a bit~. I'm sitting on the roof of a building, watching my Shizu-chan beat up a poor loser with no money~. He's really a monster, isn't he. But he's _my_ monster~.

" DO I HAVE'TA BEAT IT OUT OF YOU?! JUST FUCKING HAND IT OVER!" Said blond's voice echoed up to me, causing my smile to widen. It's _really _ironic that someone who claims to hate violence, has that short of a fuse~. Such a fascinating man! As you'd probably have guessed, I'm following him now so I can predict right when he's going to be home. And, since he always seems to know when I'm around, I'm staying at a pretty safe distance.

" Shizuo, let's go."

"Okay." My ears perked at the sound of them leaving. Time to follow like the good boyfriend I am! I wonder what Shizuo might like me to do when he arrives home? He sometimes says that his bones ache. Maybe I'll offer a massage~? Sounds nice. Ah, so much to do, so little time.

" Well, we only have two more people on the list, but they can wait till tomorrow. Take it as a little free time for yourself." Tom told Shizu-chan while they walked down the sidewalk.

" I don't need a vacation, we can hit them up now if you want. I'm not doing anything." How nice of you Shizu-chan~!

" It's fine, really. Even you should have a break once in a while. It's good for the body you know."

" Thanks Tom. See you tomorrow then." Shizuo turned around and walked off in the direction of my house, which was still a far walk from where we are now. Looks like my plan is starting already! Fun!

It didn't take me long to reach Shinjuku, with me hurrying and all. Hey, can you blame me for being eager to top my lovely brute~? My heart thumped away as I rushed to throw on what I was planing on wearing when he gets here, and all the other useless details that I thought only my humans worried about. I wish Shizuo would hurry up! At this rate, I'll be done and have to sit around waiting for him to show up. I might be put out of the mood~! And that won't be good~.

I sat on the bed, going over my plan for the billionth time as I sat in my provocative clothing I knew would drive my monster into a heat~.

0-0-0-0

For once Tom let me have some time to myself. Not that he tries working me to the bone or anything, but I've been a little tired recently. The flea has been running all around everyday this week, and just last night did we try spending some time together. Of course, with us, our 'spending time together' most of the time ends up in heated sex. Not that I'm complaining about that, but I really needed this self time.

I thought through all I was going to do with the rest of my day. Maybe I'll let myself drink a couple of bottles and have a few more cigarets than normal. Oh! Maybe I'll take a bath with that stuff Shinra bought me for my birthday last year, that stuff he said is meant to relax a person's muscles. Yes~! That sounds really good now~! Then after I can have a nice relaxed sleep that I've been robbed of the past week. Just going over what I planed on doing made me close my eyes and smile, I even held back my moan of pleasure I wanted to grunt out.

After all my day dreaming, I found myself at my door, which worked for me. Dreamland here I come! I walked into my apartment, noticing the strange smell right away. Something was off here, and I don't think I like it. My apartment now smelled of...roses? Or some sort of flower. What ever the smell was, it wasn't _my _sent, I can tell you that! Quickly kicking off my shoes and pulling off my socks, so I was left with the cool feeling of the floor, I thought what it could be.

" Flea, why are you here? What the hell are you planing?!" Forgetting my day dream of a relaxing day, I stormed down the hallway, heading right for my room. This better be good if it's getting in my day's way! Freaking flea always ruins-

What...the..?

My angered storm stopped cold. There, posing sexily, was said flea. He had on nothing but one of my shirts and a collar around his neck. I think my heart just stopped. Izaya smirked up at me, glee shining in his crimson eyes. God I'm so hard now...

" Hello Shizu-chan~. Welcome home~!" My feet were glued to the ground as Izaya got off the bed, strutting over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt the warmth from his body pressing against mine, sending me over the edge. God damn this flea! It didn't help that he was breathing hotly on my neck!

" W-What is this..?" My voice struggled to grind out any words. Izaya chuckled, grinding his hips on mine, my fists clenching in restraint.

" What does it look like Shizu-chan~? I'm horny and want to fuck~! What do you say Shizuo~?" Izaya practically _moaned _out my name as I tried not to pounce on him. I didn't even answer as I was pulled towards the bed, and forced to sit down. Out of nowhere, the flea had a box of chocolates in his hand, smiling down at me. " Open up Shizu-chan~!" Cautiously, I opened my mouth, accepting the milky chocolate. Why is he suddenly feeding me? The chocolate tasted sweeter than I remembered it to taste.

" Why does it taste different..?" He, once again, laughed at me, straddling me.

" That's because I made it myself Shizu-chan~! You know, chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac. And, to make it better, I bumped up the amount of aphrodisiac in it~! So you'll be in a heat for me~." For him?! What the hell does that mean?! He's got another thing coming if he thinks- Fuck! I'm hot now! My body is on fire! What the fuck did that annoying flea put in that chocolate?! I practically started panting in need to cool myself down a little!

"F-...Fuck you flea! I-nuh- hate you!" The flea stared into my eyes as I felt his breath mix with mine.

" Now now Shizu-chan~, that's no way to speak to your _lover_~! I'll have to punish you~!" What the fuck is he going on about? My mind had trouble focusing on one thing any more. Instead it went to becoming _painfully _aware of the flea's exposed lower half, or the animal like glaze to the flea's eyes, to the fact that the flea had a hard on that was pressing against my clothed one. I could feel the heat come off my face as I panted loudly, much too turned on for my comfort. My bad thoughts were interrupted by Izaya's laugh, which was right in my ear. " How about we change it put a little for today, eh Shizuo~?" C-change it up? WAIT-!

"LIKE F-FU-CK I'M LETTING YOU BE ON TOP!" Despite my state, I managed to control myself enough to glare angrily at the, now frowning flea.

" I thought you would say that. But, that's were my lovely chocolate comes in~! I'll just tease you till you beg me to enter you~. Doesn't that sound _wonderful_~?" Izaya pushed me to the bed, pinning my arms above my head.

" I-za-ya..!" I warned, growling at the cocky man hovering inches from my face. Izaya went to my ear, licking it slightly, sending great shivers though my body. Why? Trying desperately, I weakly pulled against Izaya's firm grasp. Since when does the flea have more strength than me?! This is what his damn chocolate does?! FUCK THIS! " Stop...it...damn flea.." He didn't listen to me, but came to my lips, mashing our mouths together, his taste filling my mouth. Fuck he tastes so good. "Mhn.." Izaya began slipping my pants and boxers down, distracting me with his, fucking talented, mouth. This isn't right! I don't get fucked! I'm not supposed to be in this place! But...it does feel real nice...WHAT AM I SAYING! Of course I don't like this! But...

" Enjoying your self Shizu-chan?"

" Screw..you." My pants and boxers were now gone and my vest was off. Bad, bad, bad, this is REALLY BAD! I'm not comfortable! Fucking bullshit! The raven haired man slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, his warm fingers brushing my sensitive skin. I arched to his touch, craving more of the new feeling. No..

" My my~! Shizu-chan sure is eager~!" I swear that I'll kill this flea the second I can! " No need to glare at me like that Shizu. It's not nice~." I growled lazily at him, wanting more of the touch none the less. As he continued unbuttoning it, he ghosted his fingers across my perk nipples, in turn sending a wave of pleasure through out my body.

" Ah~! Hn~ Mn~!" I moaned at the feather light touches.

" Wow...you're this sensitive to touch? Hm~ interesting~!" I didn't even notice that my arms were long freed. He must have let go when he began unbuttoning my vest. God, I wish this heat would just go away! To my shock, Izaya began sucking on my neck, surely laving dark marks that Tom will ask me about. Great...just fucking SUPER!

" AH! S-Sto~p! I- Mm~." The pleasure I was feeling was greater than anything I've felt before. It's probably because of the flea's stupid drugged candy! After a few more marks, cleverly placed in spots where every fucking person walking past me could see, bastard..., Izaya grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He tugged it ever-so-slowly over his head. Older marks I had made crossed his, other wise clear skin. I could hear my, already fast beating, heart in my ears, pounding away.

" Time for the fun Shizuo~. You ready~?" Izaya purred, holding three fingers up, smirking smartly down at me. If it wasn't for this freaking heat, I'd be wiping that look off his face now!

" Screw...hf..you..!"

" Ah~! But _I'll _be screwing _you _Shizuo~! But enough of that, suck." The info broker commanded while putting the fingers to my lips. My body reacted without me knowing so as I took in the flea's fingers, sucking hard on them, evenly coating them in saliva. The flea was sitting right on my hard on, feeling when ever it became aroused. Can't he sit somewhere else?! Izaya thought they were good enough and pulled his fingers out of my mouth, sliding off my lap. My legs were pulled to either side of Izaya. God this is so demeaning...being fucked by the flea. I'm supposed to be the seme of this relationship! "Ready Shizu-chan~?" I felt the tip of the flea's finger at my asshole, which embarrassingly twitched now and then.

" Just fucking do it already!" A laugh was what Izaya responded with.

" I know I don't need to tell you, but this will hurt a little." With one last glare from me, he shoved his finger in. Pain shot through my ass. Fuck that's uncomfortable! Squeasing my eyes shut, I tried to pretend that I didn't feel the pain. But a hiss of pain escaped before I could keep it back. " I'm gonna put another one in to let you get over this quickly, okay Shizu?" Managing a weak nod, I prepared for the next finger. The intrusion felt anything but good. How does Izaya manage to deal with fingers up his ass?!

" Fuck!" The fingers began moving, stretching my insides. This is too strange. I don't want fingers there. Izaya began changing angles looking for my prostate, when- " AH~! FUCK! THERE~! PLEASE THERE~!" I loudly moaned, clutching to the flea's shoulders.

" There it is~!" Now that he found it, he began assaulting it. My voice no longer worked the way I wanted it to and I continued to moan Izaya's name, feeling very dirty and embarrassed at the same time. This is all the flea's fault! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have him feeling up my insides! The third finger went in without me noticing it. My nails dug into Izaya's back as he kept prodding my bundle of nerves. I lost all hope of my breathing returning to normal as I moaned and panted like a dog in heat.

All too suddenly the fingers were pulled out and I was pushed to the bed, still breathing hard. I'm such an idiot! Izaya chuckled, kneeling, wrapping my legs around his wist.

" Since you're a little bigger built than I am, I'll have you ride me for now~!" Grabbing my arms, Izaya pulled us to eye level. My stomach did flips-Screw that- my stomach preformed advanced parkor moves! A growl almost came out as hands cupped my ass, raising it above the flea's member. I don't want this! I-I'm...so confused now! " Ready?" My eyes were trained on my lap, refusing to meet the flea's amused ones. Of their own accord, my hands clasped roughly to Izaya's shoulders, readying myself.

"...Yeah.."

" What do you want Shizu-chan~? I can't know unless you tell me~." So the sick bastard's going to milk this thing for its worth? Snapping my eyes up to look into Izaya's I growled,

" I fucking want you inside of me you damn flea! Just fucking _enter _me already!" Again, I was greeted by the flea's snide chuckle. My jaw clenched shut as an incredible pain sent waves through my ass as he went in. FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS! " FUCK!" Throwing my head back, I tried calming myself as the searing pain dulled to an annoying ache. " Move." My voice wasn't commanding any more. The simple word sounded more like a plea than an order. Screw this chocolate!

Izaya helped lift me and slam me back on himself. To distract myself, I bit hard on my lip, almost causing it to bleed. This certainly didn't feel like pleasure. And this pace isn't good for my patience either.

As I lifted myself again, I slammed down to seeing stars. What the fuck? My grip tightened as my breathing reached an impossible pace. I...I really want that to happen again. Slamming on that spot a few more times, I picked up our slow pace, finally feeling the intense pleasure that came with it. Now is the best feeling I've ever had before! God I want so much more!

" Ah~! Huf...Mh~ nug~ Ah! huf.. huf.. MHN~! I-IZAYA~! M-MORE~! Fuck...HARDER~!" The mattress met my back as Izaya took over things. I bet it looked weird to people who the one that clearly looks like a seme, is on the bottom, moaning loudly. My hand covered my mouth as our pace grew faster. No...I don't want people to hear me. I can't! I have too much pride for that!

" Now...hn...Shizuo~...I..can't hear your...voice when you do that~!" Once again my arms were pinned down as when went on.

Izaya slammed into me roughly and hard. I bet my ass is going to be terrible tomorrow. Since every time we do it, Izaya used to complain how badly it hurt in the morning. What will I say to Tom? _'Oh? why am I limping? Well, when I got home, Izaya slipped me some bumped up chocolates that made me hard. Then he fucked me into the mattress.'_. That wouldn't go well. Another dead hit of my prostate sent my thoughts into a spiral. Fuck! Can you stop for one second! A white hot pressure pooled around my waist as he went on. I felt the coat of sweat that was on both of us by this point.

" I..zaya...I-I-!" A warm hand wrapped around my member pumping it in time with the thrusts. Oh~! Mm~! Y-Yes~! God that feels GREAT~! " MM~!" After a few more thrusts, I was done for. Shooting out for something to grab on to, I clawed at Izaya's back, my back arching as I came over Izaya and I's stomachs, him following after me. His seed filled me up, leaving a warm feeling in my ass. " Fuck..."

" Did Shizu-chan enjoy being fucked by a 'flea'~?" The raven haired man was wearing his smirk again. If I didn't feel so _drained_, I'd knock his head against the wall! Instead I flushed and balled up on my side, hiding my red face from the cheeky info broker.

" Shut up. It was your fault that happened anyways..." Izaya curled up next to me, wrapping his arms around my balled up frame.

" Aw~! I made Shizuo blush~! And you are very loud you know~." He whispered the last part into my ear. In return, I swatted him away, sleep threatening to drag me off. Which it did.

0-0-0-0

Shizuo fell right asleep after that. I wonder if he'll be mad in the morning or not~? We'll just have to see now won't we~! I can't wait! I snuggled into the back of Shizuo's neck, inhaling his wonderful sent. He was so tight~! It was the best thing ever! I'll have to do it again sometime~! I also fell into sleep while smirking at my next plans.

* * *

**A/N I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. X3 But please let me know if you liked it! I love hearing from people! Even if they want to, NICELY ( key word NICELY), let me know if I goofed up on something. Which happens more often than not . XD But I thought it wasn't as in character as I would have liked. But please let me know if you liked it~! **

**Also, I know so many of you have seen this, but, encase you didn't, if anyone would like to give me a prompt, I'd love to hear it! :3  
**

**See you when ever I write another fic, I LOVE YOU ALL~! Love DNL~!  
**


End file.
